Silent Horror
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Tag to "End of a Line". Kenzi goes silent and scares them all.


**I don't own Lost Girl and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Kenzi had gone silent in a way that scared the hell out of everyone. Dealing with his grief over Hale's death in his own way, Dyson still couldn't help but worry about his friend. He had never seen her like this before and neither had anyone else. "What can we do to help?" Bo questioned.

"You have to let her grieve in her own way. There's no right or wrong way, but just be there for her," Trick advised.

"This shouldn't have happened." And damn it, there was the anger again. And Dyson didn't want to take it out on any of them even though it felt like it'd be cathartic.

Bo expected Kenzi to yell at them that she was still there and she could hear them, but nothing. "I hope she'll be okay." But she didn't think her best friend would ever be okay again – it seemed unlikely Kenzi could recover from this.

Kenzi sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to talk or do anything. Even moving from the couch seemed like a daunting task, and her appetite was non-existent. She missed Hale so much she could barely stand it.

"She won't stop playing with the ring either," Dyson observed. Kenzi had refused to take off the ring Hale had given her and constantly played with it. Nobody blamed her for not wanting to part with it.

"It helps in a weird way." Bo wished Kenzi had been able to say yes like she wanted to. This wasn't fair at all.

"We should probably leave her alone. It's not helping Kenzi for us to be hovering over her like a hawk." Trick didn't want to, but it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

The three of them reluctantly turned and walked out of the apartment, then headed to the bar. "I need to get drunk," Bo murmured.

"Sounds like a plan I'm here for." Dyson wanted to get so drunk he forgot about the entire night. How was he supposed to go on without his best friend? And then there were these Bo issues (which was nothing new, but they were worse than normal).

"I'd be right there with you if I didn't have to work." Trick smiled at them and then handed over two glasses.

Kenzi couldn't stop crying and after her friends left, started sobbing. Why had she resisted her feelings for Hale for so long? If she hadn't been scared or stupid, maybe this wouldn't have happened. And she was so angry too, at herself, at Hale (which wasn't logical, but sue her for not thinking straight), and her mother. She knew Hale had been trying to do what he thought was right, and she couldn't blame him for that. "I need you," she whispered to herself, thankful everyone had left so she could grieve in peace. But there was no answer and there never would be. And she knew she would have loved being Hale's wife. What would their future have been like if this hadn't happened? Maybe they were living happily ever after in some alternate universe, and Kenzi desperately tried to believe that. She choked on a sob. "Fuck!" she screamed, and it echoed across the walls.

When Bo got home (drunk off her ass), she noticed Kenzi was asleep and thankful for that. She couldn't face seeing that grief again. "Sleep tight," she whispered. Sleeping on the couch had to be uncomfortable, but Kenzi had clung to it for days (something that really didn't seem all that healthy). When she woke up in the morning, Kenzi was staring silently at the wall again. "How much sleep did you get?"

But Kenzi didn't answer and just shrugged. She would have told Bo to go away, but she didn't have the energy. It really wasn't worth it to talk honestly. Her head snapped to the door when Dyson opened in and stepped in. "I brought some food," he explained.

"Thanks, Dyson. We appreciate it," Bo told him.

"How's she doing?" he whispered.

"About the same as yesterday. It's still freaking me out. How can we get her to talk?"

He shrugged. "No idea, but keep trying. She'll crack eventually."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already." But Bo was determined to be there for Kenzi when she finally broke. She hoped it happened soon, though, since she couldn't take much more of this shell of a best friend. It wasn't right.

"It'll happen." And then Dyson turned to face Kenzi. "Have a great day, Kenz! I'll see you later."

Kenzi didn't answer or wave, but that was something both of them had expected to happen. "Call me if you need anything," Bo told him.

"Will do." A worried Dyson eyed Kenzi and then reluctantly left.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. You need to get out of the apartment and do something." And just like Bo expected, Kenzi didn't say a word. "Kenz, you have to stop. This isn't healthy."

No answer again, just a loud keening sound that broke Bo's heart. She sat down on the couch and pulled her best friend in for a hug. She kissed the top of her head. "Let it all out," she encouraged. And Kenzi did just that. Her whole body shook as sobs wracked her body, and Bo waited for her to start talking.

It took Kenzi about half an hour to pull herself together, but she was more like herself when she did so. "We wasted so much time."

Bo sighed. "I know it feels like you did."

"I told him we had all the time in the world, but that wasn't true. Hale's gone. I've lost him forever," Kenzi sobbed.

"Oh, Kenzi." Bo bit her lip to keep her own sobs from bubbling out. Kenzi needed her to be her rock right now and she was damn well going to do her job right.

"And how could I have been so stupid? What did I think I would gain by doing what I did? And now Hale and I don't have a future together. No wedding, no possible Fae babies, nothing. It's all gone. Why can't anything ever go right for me?"

Bo let a few tears slip out. "Kenzi, you can't shut us out. Why did you clam up like that? And I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you'll grieve and move on eventually. But you can miss him for as long as you want. I love you and we're all here for you. Come down to the bar with me and we'll drink in his honor. You up for that?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Not today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me." Bo was just glad Kenzi was talking again.

And it wouldn't be easy to move on from the shock of Hale's death, but his friends met up at the bar the following day and celebrated his life. Kenzi kept his ring on and told people she was his fiancée when asked. And as long as the group stuck together, even with all the problems converging on them, they'd be fine.


End file.
